Dreyar Family
|Affliation = |Status = Active |Race = Human |Members = *Yuri Dreyar Deceased) *Rita (Deceased) *Makarov Dreyar *Ivan Dreyar *Laxus Dreyar |Image Gallery = }} The Dreyar Family (ドレアー・かぞく Doreā Kazoku) is a family of a race of human beings from the Kingdom of Fiore. It has produced several renowned members who have held positions of high authority, including Makarov Dreyar, Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as one of the Ten Wizard Saints, and his son, Ivan Dreyar, the former Guild Master of the self-founded Raven Tail Guild. History Yuri married Rita in X690. In March of the year X696, Rita gave birth to a son inside the Fairy Tail Guild, choosing to do so because she wanted the child to grow up with the guild's love. She asked Mavis Vermilion to pick a name for her son, and the latter chose Makarov — a name Rita loved. When Mavis reached out to touch Rita's hand, Mavis' Ankhseram Curse killed her. In the year X700, for reasons unknown, Yuri passed away, never learning that Mavis' curse was the reason for his wife's death. During his 48 years of being Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov excommunicated his son, Ivan, for unknown reasons, despite the sensitive information he carried about the guild. He mentioned this decision to his grandson Laxus, saying that Ivan was a danger to the guild. This incident enraged Laxus as he tried to convince Makarov to allow his father back into the guild, since they were still family members; despite this, Makarov refused. Ivan eventually set up his own guild, Raven Tail. At the time of Laxus' childhood, Ivan had implanted a Dragon Lacrima within his son, not to strengthen his son's weak body, but to harness the Lacrima when Laxus grows older, knowing it to be a valuable asset. Some time later, during a Fantasia Parade, a young Laxus points his index finger in the air in hopes that his grandfather would remember that he was watching him. As a teenager, Laxus started detesting his grandfather because people felt he was only successful due to the fact that he was Makarov's grandson, and then swore that he would one day surpass Makarov and prove himself a man in his own right. Since then, Makarov had regretted his grandson's drastic personality change. Synopsis Battle of Fairy Tail Arc After the guild war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, Laxus decided to succeed Makarov as Guild Master of Fairy Tail. He attacked Fairy Tail along with the Thunder God Tribe but this ended up resulting in a loss. Makarov, as guild master, decided to excommunicate Laxus from Fairy Tail, but during Fantasia Parade, gave him a message of love and protection as grandfather. Tenrou Island Arc Laxus arrived on Tenrou Island during the battle between Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart. Soon the conflict de-escalated and the island fell under the attack of Acnologia. Both Makarov and Laxus were trapped inside Fairy Sphere for seven years. Grand Magic Games Arc Makarov appointed Gildarts as the 5th guild master and the mage reappointed Laxus as member of Fairy Tail and re-turned the title of Guild Master to Makarov (6th guild master). He inserted Laxus in the second Fairy Tail Team for the Grand Magic Games. During the games, Laxus battled Alexei (which was later revealed to be Ivan). Inside the illusion, Laxus defeated Ivan Dreyar and Team Raven Tail, causing the disbandement of the guild. Alvarez Empire Arc Team Fairy Tail A (with Mest Grider, Happy, & Carla), saved Makarov from Alvarez Empire's Emperor Zeref, but was unable to escape from Ajeel Ramal, a member of the Spriggan 12. However, Team B arrived with some support on Blue Pegasus's Crystina and Laxus saved them. In the ship, Laxus and Marakov greet each other with a stronger family bond. After some days, three members of the Spriggan 12 attacked Magnolia and conquered Hargeon Town. During the battle with Wahl Icht, Laxus remembered a discussion with Mavis who told him the similarity between his great grandfather Yuri. The mage developed a new magic with the power of this strong blood bond: Red Lightning References Navigation Category:Dreyar Family Category:Family Category:Needs Help